Friends, Foes, and some Twisted Love Plots
by uNiQuE FrEaK
Summary: It's Jade Inga's 5th year at Hogwarts. Let's just say jade get's involved in a few twisted love sagas.
1. Schools In

Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K Rowling wrote. I just own Ryan. ;o)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 1 - Schools In  
  
It was the first day of Hogwarts, and it was Jade Inga's 5th year there. A buzz of excitement was in the air as the Hogwarts Express rolled in, and everybody met up in the Great Hall to hear what Professor Dumbledore had to say about the upcoming year. Jade sat at her usual Gryffindor table with her friend, Jennie Mondo. Jade's other friends were located at the Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. She got along with few Slytherin students.  
  
Jade was half-listening to Dumbledore's welcoming speech, but was mostly looking at her schedule for the year ahead. She was enjoying how much free time she seemed to have on her schedule, and cracked a smile to herself. And to anyone who glanced at her, they would think she was a maniac to smile at a school schedule. One lucky person to glance at Jade was Ryan Petersoid from across the hall, at Hufflepuff table.  
  
Once Jade finally realized she was smiling idiotically, she got a hold of herself and quickly looked up from her schedule and her gray eyes bounced from table to table, looking for anyone who had possibly seen her float off into wonderland and make a fool of herself. Her eyes met with Ryan's, who stifled a laugh at her expense. Jade quickly looked towards Dumbledore making his speech.  
  
"So now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said, bringing his speech to a close. Everyone cheered in honor of the start of a new year, and once the food had appeared, everyone dug in. Hermione Granger winced at the thought of the poor house elves slaving over all this food.  
  
"His eyes are really nice," Jade blurted out loud to Jennie. Jade was staring across the table at a familiar face.  
  
"That came out of no where," said Jennie as she raised her eyebrows at Jade, "stop talking out of your ass--and who are you talking about anyway??"  
  
Jade shushed Jennie and whispered, "Who does everyone talk about around here?? The one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Ring a bell?"  
  
"HARRY?!" Jennie accidentally shrieked while dropping her eating utensils on her plate and therefore causing a big scene. Jade looked petrified and therefore could not think of anything to say to get her friend out of this situation. But then again she knows that Jennie can get herself out of most situations, and she can whip out a cover up story in the matter of seconds.  
  
"Harry! Nice to see yah! How was your summer with the Dursley's? Must've sucked eh?" Jennie said with the straightest and most serious face. Jade was thankful that Jennie could be such a good actor sometimes. She was also thankful that she occasionally had a few words with Harry. Jennie was friends with almost everyone, even Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, who she had a crush on for about 2 days.  
  
"It was okay. Dudley's trying to loose weight, funny eh?" Harry replied.  
  
"That's a good one!" Ron said in response to Harry's comment, then he directed a whisper to Jade and Jennie, "So how's your friend Ellie Tortelli?"  
  
"Are you still hung up about her, Ron??" Jennie inquired.  
  
Ron blushed and was obviously tongue tied, so he decided just to shut up before he got himself into more trouble.  
  
"Don't worry, me and Jade haven't said anything about it," Jennie said, and added a wink, "We're good with secrets."  
  
Ellie Tortelli was a friend of Jade and Jennie's, and was in Ravenclaw. She always helped them with their potions homework, and occasionally flirted with Ron. But nobody knew if she was really into him or not. Both Ellie and Ron are extremely shy. Jade and Jennie even had a hard time cracking her for information about what she thinks of Ron. They tried so hard not to make it seem like they were getting information from Ron at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Jennie, let's go over to Hufflepuff table to see Bunny and Julia," Jade finally said, to exit the scene and to exchange a few words with Jennie. Jennie nodded, and got up with Jade to go to the Hufflepuff table to see their friends. When they were a good enough distance away, Jade defended herself.  
  
"I only said his eyes are nice. I don't like him, he's got a nice personality though! Nice guy!" Jade said, and she meant all that she had said.  
  
"Mmmhmm sure, we'll see," said Jennie when they finally reached the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"We'll see what??" said Bunny Langeri.  
  
"If Jade likes Harry Potter," Jennie coolly stated.  
  
"Oh come on!!" Jade protested.  
  
"He's kind of cute, but still, you have weird taste," said Julia Birk.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement to Julia's statement.  
  
"Oh get off it. I have fine taste in men," Jade declared.  
  
Bunny decided to bring up a new topic, "Damn, see how many free's we have, Jade? I think we have 1 or 2 classes together."  
  
Jade nodded. She looked across from Bunny and Julia and saw Ryan, the boy who saw her smile like a maniac. She knew him from Herbology class. He was friends with almost anyone you can find. He and she never really exchanged many words together though. In all honesty, Jade got a very suspicious feeling when she was around him. There was something different about him that Jade couldn't put her finger on. And she never bothered to find out what the different thing really was.  
  
Jade looked at her schedule again and said, "Mystical Art, first period? Oh your in that class Bunny, it won't be so bad."  
  
"Yeah, that class sounds like fun!!!" Bunny giggled and twirled her hair, while girls from the Slytherin table glared at her and hissed. Bunny loved acting like a ditz in front of the people who hated it most... just to piss them off.  
  
Jade remembered how she wanted to set Bunny up with a nice guy for once. She kept falling for upperclassmen who happen to be in rotten crowds. They weren't very respectable guys. Then Jade had a brainstorm, the light bulb that was dusty from summer vacation lit up in her head.  
  
"I have an idea!!!" Jade said enthusiastically, as everyone groaned and exchanged scared glances, "No, this is a good one. Bunny, you and.. Harry!"  
  
Stifled laughter from the crowd of friends. "Are you kidding me?" said Bunny, "I mean he's a nice guy and has a sweet personality--"  
  
"That's why he's perfect for you right now! My quest for a nice guy for you has not ended.." Jade was thrilled at this new plot to get the two together.  
  
Bunny rolled her eyes, "Let's get to first period.." 


	2. The Forbidden Secret

Ch 2 - The Forbidden Secret :  
  
  
  
Jade and Bunny stepped into first period class pretty much on time, and their teacher was in front of the room. Her name was written on the board already. So was the class name, and a laundry list of future projects.  
  
"Hello, my name is Professor Geebe. Welcome to Mystical Art class. Sounds like a lot of fun right?" she smiled a calming smile.  
  
Jade and Bunny nodded at each other and smiled. This class should be a breeze!  
  
Soon enough Geebe's smile faded into a stern, ready-to-work face. She started going into great detail about all these things you needed for class, all the things you needed to do, and she gave complex homework almost immediately. "Okay I hope I can do all this," thought Jade. Bunny was already lost and confused before the lesson was even totally over.  
  
After class was over, Bunny went up to Geebe to ask her a question. Jade followed shyly to listen in.  
  
"Professor Geebe? I think there is an error on our schedules. It says this class is for a full year, but isn't it supposed to be a half year?" Bunny said.  
  
Professor Geebe laughed, "Well girls I think you're mistaken. You'll have a fun filled full year of this course!"  
  
Jade and Bunny turned abruptly and left the room and their mouths were gaping. They looked at each other and laughed and said in unison, "We're screwed."  
  
After Jade said good-bye to Bunny, she went off to her next period class which was Potions. She had a huge secret concerning that class, that nobody knew except one person. There was somebody in that class that she lusted after, and he knew it. They both knew it, but they kept it under the covers, so to say. This relationship was so forbidden, and so unexplainable. There are only two more words to describe it... 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Jade had a huge grin on her face as she went to class. Professor Snape did not give Jade much trouble, so the class was tolerable. The best part about that class was just Draco. Since Draco was errand boy for Snape for the Slytherins, quite often, Jade was errand girl for the Gryffindors. Sometimes they would sneak off together to "get some needed materials for Snape" and take a little longer then expected. Not one of her friends knew about this forbidden relationship though.. not one, for fear that she would be shunned. So Jade and Draco played it off in class very well that they "disliked" each other.  
  
"Hello Jade," Draco said grinning widely, "Ready for another year of torture ahead?"  
  
"Oh yes, Draco, why don't you go shove that bottle of enlarging potion up your ass, 'cause that's what you should have -- a big ass, for a big ass," Jade was ready with the come back. They had played this game a lot in front of their friends.  
  
Draco chuckled in amusement, "Feisty one, eh?"  
  
"Oh, and you know what? Your ass isn't the only thing you should enlarge," Jade said, hardly able to control herself.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. They both played this fighting off so well.  
  
"Stifle class, stifle.." began Snape.  
  
Snape didn't bother for 'hellos' or 'welcome backs.' He went straight to his lesson. Jade patiently waited for the time to come when Snape would tell Draco and Jade to get some supplies. And finally...  
  
"Malfoy, Inga, go to the supplies room.. get me some frogs feet, and toenail of a dragon. I ran out," Snape said, then quickly went on with his lesson, directed at the rest of the class.  
  
They both exited the room to go down a creepy hall to get to the supplies room. "I missed you," Jade said, taking his hand abruptly in hers. But Draco shook her hand off.  
  
"Not now, anyone could see us. We're in a hallway for god sakes," Draco snapped. Jade frowned a little, but Draco hardly noticed.  
  
Once they got in the supplies room, they quickly found what they needed, and put it aside. Jade hugged Draco tight. She had missed his embrace over the summer.  
  
"Did you have a nice summer?" Jade said.  
  
"Oh yes, my sweet," He said, obviously not staring at her face. Jade tilted his head up so he would look her in the eyes instead of elsewhere.  
  
Jade smiled, "That's nice. Meet any girls?"  
  
"No, not at all! What non-sense!" Draco replied tersely.  
  
Soon enough, there was nothing else left to say, so Draco latched himself onto Jade and they started wildly making out in the supply room. After 6 minutes of being away from class, Jade noticed they had to get back.  
  
"No, no, please don't go. C'mon, just a few hours more!" Draco whined in the most sweet talking voice he could play.  
  
"Draco, you're insane, we have to get back to class or else it will get suspicious," Jade said, being the voice of reason. And with that, they took their leave and went back to class.  
  
When Jade and Draco returned, they both separated and went to their opposite sides of the room. Jade sat next to Harry, and smiled sweetly at him, just to be friendly. He smiled back also.  
  
Finally, class was over, and soon, the first day of school had drifted away too. Quidditch try-outs would be coming up soon, and Jade had a plan. She was going to try out for the team, and if she succeeded, she would continue with her plan to set Harry and Bunny up. Jade met up with Julia in the hallway, and she knows Julia loves Quidditch.  
  
"Hey Julia, when are Quidditch try-outs?" Jade said.  
  
Julia gasped, "YOU are trying out too??"  
  
"Uhh yeah, why? Are you?"  
  
"Yes, I decided to try it! Try-outs are tomorrow after classes."  
  
"Well good luck, may the best girl win!"  
  
"And that would be me."  
  
"Hey hey, let's have fair competition over here!"  
  
"Dream on! I'm gonna kick your ass!!!"  
  
"Okay I tried to be nice!! So I'll see you at Quidditch try-outs then.."  
  
Julia scuttled away giggling madly, and Jade started up to Gryffindor Tower. Once she gave the password, she entered the common room. She saw Jennie flirting with various males, Harry and Ron playing chess, Hermione studying, and after a long day of classes, Jennie needed some sleep. She went to bed early to get some rest. 


	3. False Intentions

Ch 3 - False Intentions:  
  
The next morning, Jade woke up well rested and ready to get to class. She was mostly excited about what was to go on after school, the Quidditch try-outs. Bunny didn't even know about her secret plan to get Harry and her together.  
  
Once in Potions class, Jade and Draco were again picked to go to the supply room. This time to get some lion claws, and some skrewt blood. Just like the previous day, once they arrived in the room, the placed the necessary jars aside, and went about their business together. Though today, Jade noticed Draco was being sweeter and less ferocious.  
  
"Listen, my pet.. you trust me, don't you?" Draco said, giving her the sweetest most innocent face he could actually try to manage.  
  
"Why of course Draco, what is it?"  
  
"I need to know something.." Draco said as he put his hand on her arm softly. He seemed to be trying to coax her into something.  
  
"Y-yes?" Jade stuttered, getting increasingly nervous with every development of this conversation.  
  
"I need to know the Gryffindor password.. but there is a logical reason for it! I don't mean to use it to do anything bad to Potter or Granger or Weasley, I need it for Neville. You know Neville right? He's a Gryffindor. He's got an awful memory, and we are good friends. But he's so shy and embarrassed about forgetting it all the time, he doesn't ask anyone for the password! I try to get him to get over his embarrassment, but it never works. And it is so hard for me to get the password for him when he forgets it -- nobody would want to give it to me. So I want to be a good friend and help him as much as I can. So can you tell me?" Draco rubbed Jade's arm softly.  
  
Jade knew better then to give up the password to Draco, so she found a loophole in his lie, "Well then, I'll just tell Neville the password personally! Simple as that."  
  
"No! You can't do that, he will be ever so embarrassed! Don't you understand that? Don't you want me to be a good friend to him? Don't you want to help me? C'mon.." Draco coaxed, trying harder and harder to pry the password from Jade's mind. He was getting a little too sweet, and Jade knew better. Draco doesn't get sweet like that because he want's to 'help a friend.'  
  
"No," Jade said flatly, "Let's go back to class." Jade picked up the items for Snape, and headed out of the room before Draco could even reply.  
  
******  
  
Finally, classes had ended and now the Quidditch try-outs were starting. Jade headed to the field. She saw Harry, in Gryffindor Quidditch robes, sitting on a bench on the side, his brilliant eyes looking around the field, and at all of the people trying out. Jade saw that Ryan Petersoid was sitting next to Harry, in Hufflepuff Quidditch robes. Jade walked over there to say hello to the two.  
  
"Hello, I didn't know you played Quidditch, Ryan! What position are you in?" Jade said, looking down at him.  
  
"I, uhh....." Ryan started, but seemed to have brain freeze. He started blinking very blankly, as though he totally forgot where he was, and who he was.  
  
Harry nudged Ryan and whispered to him, "Chaser, your a chaser.."  
  
"Chaser!! Why I'm a chaser of course, Jade. Yep, Chaser. Chaserree, hah hah. I'm the big Chaserrooni! The Chase-a-natoorrr!" Ryan stumbled over every word he said. Jade had always known for him to have a speaking problem such as this.  
  
"Yes, well, ehem.. I'm trying out for the team this year. I know I'm trying out against my friend Julia, so it's pretty tough. Wish me luck!" said Jade.  
  
"Good luck!" Harry and Ryan said in unison. Once nobody was looking, Ryan glared at Harry. Hoping Harry wouldn't notice his face turning red from both anger and embarrassment, he stared at the crowd of Quidditch players which Jade was walking towards.  
  
Jade headed out towards the Quidditch field where a group of other students were standing around Madam Hooch, the flying instructor. She was giving directions about who was going to be squared off against who. Everyone from every house picked a number out of a hat. If the numbers matched, the 2 contenders had to complete Quidditch obstacles versus each other. The best of the best were going to make their house's team. Jade's number happened to be the same number Julia picked out. They were squared off against each other.  
  
Julia gave Jade an evil stare. The pairs who went ahead of them had to do the same things. They tried every position on the team. They were ranked, and the best person at the end would win a certain position for what they were best at. The seeker challenge was last. The two students had to chase after the snitch and whoever caught it would win. Soon, Julia and Jade were called up.  
  
After every obstacle so far, Jade was winning against Julia by far. And after every obstacle Jade was doing good in, Julia was getting increasingly angry and ferocious. Finally, the last obstacle had come. The seeker challenge. Julia and Jade kicked their brooms off of the floor once the snitch had been released. Jade had gained more speed on it then Julia had. Julia wanted the seeker position a lot more then Jade did. When Jade was right next to the snitch, Julia shouted angrily, "YOU'RE RIGHT NEXT TO MY SNITCH!!"  
  
Jade laughed, and decided to lose this battle to Julia. Julia caught the snitch and was very happy. She also rubbed it in Jade's face that she had caught the snitch. Jade tried very hard to go along with Julia as though she caught it fair and square.  
  
After that ordeal was over, Harry came over to Jade and congratulated her on her good performance. Ryan tagged along and managed to insert a comment about how nice her butt looked when she was flying after the snitch. And right after he had said it, he blushed tremendously and walked away, following the victorious Julia, and Bunny who was there to route for the hot Quidditch players. Ryan was slumped over, and occasionally he would he would look over his shoulder to see Jade and Harry talking. He shot daggers at Harry, but nobody noticed it. He just let out a big sigh and followed Bunny and Julia who were going to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
Once Jade and Harry were alone, she knew it was the right time to talk to him about Bunny.  
  
"Harry, I have to ask you something.." Jade started.  
  
"Is this about Draco?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"No, actual----WHAT?! I meant, what? why--why on earth would this concern Draco Malfoy?" Jade managed to say through the shock.  
  
Harry sighed, "I know about you and Draco. So does Hermione and Ron. If you didn't notice already, we are always solving mysteries that go on around here."  
  
"Why yes, I noticed. I suppose you saw us holding hands?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. One time Snape sent me and Ron to see what happened to you guys, and we caught you guys.. er...in.. 'action' if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh.. I see.. but why would I ask you about Draco?"  
  
"I have to warn you now before you get hurt--Hermione's into Draco and vice versa. I'm afraid he's been unfaithful.."  
  
"Hah, you're joking right?? ..right..?"  
  
"Just see what happens tomorrow in Potions class, and decide what your going to do after that.. I hope you will just dump that stupid ferret.."  
  
Jade was speechless, and Harry left the conversation at that, and went back to Gryffindor Tower. She had a fondness for Harry for telling her the truth. She should have known it was only a matter of time before Draco found another play toy.. 


	4. Revelations

Ch 4 - Revelations:  
  
That night, Jade hardly got any sleep. She was thinking so hard about what Harry had said about Draco. She had no doubt in her mind that it was true. But she would miss Draco -- as sick as it sounds, she would miss him. But then she thought harder, and she knew why he was even with her in the first place. To get the password. To harass her friends. She was just grateful that she didn't let him get that far -- he would have hurt her friends and it would have been her fault.  
  
In the morning of Jade's sleepless night, she was eager to talk to Neville Longbottom. Maybe it was because she wanted to double check that she was thinking the truth.  
  
"Neville? I was just wondering, what's the password?" Jade inquired.  
  
"Billygoat's gruff. Why?" Neville questioned.  
  
"Just checking, thanks a bunch!" Jade said, trying to maintain a cheerful tone of voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" Neville could almost be positive that her blood was literally boiling.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Jade said through gritted teeth, "Well, I must be off now, Ta ta!" And with that, Jade left for breakfast.  
  
Jennie noticed that Jade was tense during breakfast. Jade insisted everything was fine. She wanted to break the news of the affair with Draco when all of her friends were together. This way she doesn't have to tell the story a million times, thus causing herself more anxiety. She told Jennie to meet her after school in a secluded hallway, and to bring everyone. Jade refused to tell her more then that, and off she went to her first period class.  
  
When Potions rolled around, Jade had to calm herself down before all hell broke loose. She decided to tell Draco that it's over between them, when they went to get supplies for Snape. When the time came for Snape to send out the errand people, he sounded mischievous.  
  
"Malfoy and.. hmm let's have a change today. Malfoy and Granger, go get the supplies," He simply said, and then droned on with the lesson. When they left, Jade wasn't surprised to see Malfoy with the same look he used to give her. And Hermione was looking eager and excited to go off and get supplies. Jade's heart was broken. She had all the proof she wanted to break it off with Draco. So after class, she wanted to get it over with.  
  
Surprisingly, he pulled her to the side, in an empty hallway, and didn't even give her the chance to speak.  
  
"Listen hun, it's not working between us. I want a relationship that I don't have to keep a secret. We just don't click! Your a worthless mudblood and I might as well be royalty. You can start kissing my feet now if you'd like," Draco snickered evily. Jade and Draco have fought before, but those were just acts. Jade was now even doubting that he was acting during those times.  
  
Jade laughed, "Show's how much you know about me. I'm not even a mudblood! And I don't respect you for dissing them like that anyway! I should have gone with my instinct that I had about you. That you are the lieing, cheating, selfish bastard that I always felt that you were. Now you should really get out of my way, and I hope your oh-so-secretive relationship with *HERMIONE GRANGER* lasts a while too. Now scram, loser."  
  
Jade walked away before Draco could even think of a response. She officially loathed him.  
  
Just when she thought the worst was over and she could rest after that encounter, she couldn't. She still had to break the news to her friends by explaining everything.  
  
Jade met up with all of her friends, Bunny, Julia, Jennie, and Ellie in the secluded hallway. She told them everything. They were shocked and appalled. But they were certainly glad that the relationship was not in effect anymore.  
  
"Hermione with Draco??" Ellie said with a sly grin, "Are you serious? Your absolutely positive??"  
  
"Yes, oh we must know why you seem so thrilled, Ellie?" Jennie moved closer to Ellie so she could hear her loud and clear. Jennie has been known to fail a hearing test here and there.  
  
Ellie felt suffocated with everyone's eyes upon her. She had to get something off of her back and she had to do it now, "I like Ron!!!" she covered her face as soon as she said it.  
  
"Geez, finally she admits to it! We've been waiting forever to hear you say that!" Julia said.  
  
"And you're probably very happy knowing Hermione is out of the picture. Ron must want to strangle her for being with Draco--if he even knows about her and Draco.." Jennie said.  
  
"Well then, that's you Gryffindor-peoples job now! Find out if he knows please? Oh but whatever you do, PLEASE do not tell him anything about me?? Don't even bring me up in the conversation, actually!!" Ellie said, all fired up.  
  
"Okay," Jennie and Jade said together.  
  
"So, you know that boy Ryan, Jade?" Julia started to say.  
  
"Yeah? He's got some strange speaking problem," Jade said while looking puzzled, "Why?"  
  
"No, he speaks just fine. We just wanted to know if you knew who he was," Bunny said with a grin.  
  
"Well he's a nice boy, why don't you go out with him, Bunny??" Jade nudged her.  
  
"NO! He's too weird for me. He's not my type at all," Bunny replied wearing a grossed out face.  
  
"I was thinking also, I talked with this boy Neville Longbottom, he seems like such a sweetheart!! Now there's someone you should go for!" Jade persuaded.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Neville Longbottom! Hah Hah! He's so forgetful and clumsy and his mind is absolutely vacant," Bunny laughed at the thought of Neville and her. She thought it was the most absurd thing anyone has ever said to her.  
  
"You don't know how he really is unless you get to know him, so don't say things like that so quickly, Bunny. He can be the man of your dreams, standing right in front of you, and you will never know because you won't give him a chance. You should just try it, you never know!"  
  
"Oh, and what happened to the Harry Potter shtick?" Bunny added.  
  
"Oh, well, nothing, er,"  
  
"You like him," The group all said in perfect harmony.  
  
"I don't know, maybe," Jade looked all glazed over, "C'mon Jennie we should get going. We have a job to do for Ellie."  
  
Jade and Jennie were off to Gryffindor Tower. In the common room sat Ron and Harry sitting comfortably and talking. Jennie pushed Jade over to talk to them and said, "You're turn to do all the talking."  
  
Jade walked over to them and sat down, "So, where's Hermione?"  
  
"Dunno. Probably with that Draco Malfoy. Boy, he really makes me sick, and now she makes me sick too!" said Ron defiantly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to hear about that. She's so smart, she should know better. She should know better then me at least.." Jade looked at Harry, "and thanks for filling me in on the truth."  
  
"No problem," Harry smiled.  
  
"So I never got to talk to you about Bunny--"  
  
"Jennie told me, but, I'm not interested. Neither is Bunny I hear."  
  
"Oh. Well scrap that plan then. On to Neville.."  
  
"Neville..? Are you sure?"  
  
"It's worth a shot.."  
  
As it was getting later and later, more and more people were leaving the common room to get to bed. Jade had a hectic day, and felt as though she was high on caffeine. She was far from ready to sleep. Soon Jennie had left, and Ron had left. It was only Harry and Jade.  
  
It was just Harry, Harry Potter, the one who.. ohhh, saved the wizarding world a few times? Maybe it was destiny, maybe it was fate, maybe it was just meant to be! Or maybe it was just lack of sleep.. -- but for some odd reason, Harry and Jade ended up lip locking during those late hours in the common room.  
  
After they both snapped into consciousness, they realized how tired they were, and went to bed (not with each other). 


	5. The Classical Happy Ending

Ch 5 - Classical Happy Ending:  
  
The next morning, Jade woke up with a stunning realization. She had been making out with Harry Potter last night. How could she just realize that now? She hurriedly put on her school robes and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Jennie had informed her that she told Ellie about the developments with Ron disliking Hermione for being with Draco the jerk.  
  
Jade looked up and down Gryffindor table--Ron was no where to be seen. She checked Ravenclaw table, and oh boy what a shocker, but Ellie was missing too. Jade smiled to herself and congratulated herself on at least one mission completed. But for some reason, when Jade smiles to herself, she always feels like someone is watching her.  
  
Just like before, her eyes darted to Hufflepuff table and saw the eyes of Ryan looking straight at her. Instead of rudely looking away, she decided to smile. He smiled back, and what a nice smile he had. Such a simple smile brought her such a warm and simple feeling of happiness. And from someone she had hardly talked to, she saw something deeper in him when he smiled. And perhaps he sees something deeper in herself when she smiles. And maybe that's why she always catches his eye when she smiles. But at the moment, he seemed to be catching her eye when he smiled.  
  
When she turned and went back to Gryffindor table, she saw Harry and he waved to her, so she smiled meekly and sat near him.  
  
"What was that last night?" She said.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want it to come in between our friendship."  
  
"I know what you mean, I feel the same way. I'm not interested in anything more then a friendship with you."  
  
"Same here, what a relief."  
  
"So what do you think about my friend Julia??"  
  
"She seems nice... why?"  
  
"Ohh no reason."  
  
"Do us all a favor and don't play matchmaker so much, we're all big enough to make our own decisions. And you should be making your own match."  
  
"Yeah, I think I have been neglecting someone that I should have seen was good for me from the very beginning," Jade's head turned slightly so she could see out of the corner of her eye, what was going on at the Hufflepuff table. Ryan was glancing over in her direction from time to time.  
  
When Jade turned around fully to look for Bunny, there she was, sitting with -- some unknown guy. Rolling her eyes and slowly standing up, Jade dragged herself over to Hufflepuff table and finally approached Bunny and her new mystery man that she was apparently flirting heavily with.  
  
And there he was, Neville Longbottom, with a girl like Bunny Langeri. And vice versa -- Bunny finally followed a piece of Jade's advice. To give Neville a shot, because she really couldn't say anything about his personality unless she knew him. And it turns out that Bunny had a crush on him the whole time. She was too scared to admit it, because she thought she was going insane, or "turning into Jade" as she put it.  
  
"Where's Julia?" Jade asked Bunny.  
  
"At Gryffindor table, duh, haven't you heard the latest?" Bunny looked at Jade like she was just born.  
  
"No, what is it, gossip queen?" Jade asked.  
  
"Julia likes Harry and Harry likes Julia. Julia tried out for Quidditch not only 'cause she's in love with the sport, but she's also in love with the Gryffindor seeker!"  
  
"Where the hell did Jennie go?"  
  
"And again, your not quick with the latest are you, Jade?"  
  
"Oh here she comes now.."  
  
Jennie walked over, standing in the middle of the Weasley twins--Fred and George. She was arm and arm with both of them.  
  
"Sorry ladies, I have my arms tied.." she said, "If only some sexy marauder was a few years younger.. I'd be living the life."  
  
"I gotta get to class, guys, first period is Herbology and..."  
  
"Ryan Petersoid," Everyone interrupted.  
  
Jade smiled broadly while a feeling of joy overwhelmed her, "Yes.."  
  
As Jade walked into a corridor to get to the next class, she saw Ellie and Ron in a corner making out.  
  
"Woo, no wonder it's so steamy in this hallway. Get your own hallway!" Jade laughed, and so did Ellie and Ron when they finally broke away from each other long enough to laugh. Then they continued where they left off.  
  
Jade walked on to her class, and met up with Ryan on her way there. Ryan seemed happy and he had such a romantic glint in his eye.  
  
"Gossip flies around this school fast, I guess, huh?" Jade started, "Well, I'd like to get to know you better, Ryan. There is something about you that I am drawn to, but I was too afraid to let myself go. I'm sorry I didn't try to get to know you better sooner. I'm very interested in you. I got to know all of the wrong guys, and didn't get to know the right one. Your the right one. Can we get to know each other?"  
  
"Y-yes. And I am sure we have a lot in common." Ryan replied with the sweetest most brilliant smile Jade had ever seen. He had her at 'Y-yes,' and she took his hand in hers, and she was pleasantly surprised that he didn't shake her hand off, in fact, he held onto it quite tightly.  
  
Once they sat down, next to each other, Ryan felt like it was time for him to make the first move this time, since Jade was the one to confess her feelings first. Class had not begun yet, and they were both quite early. She had her head on his shoulder, and he wanted to take advantage of this situation before the class began.  
  
"I don't think I can kiss you from this angle," Ryan said nervously.  
  
Jade giggled, turned to face him and kissed him. They kissed until class started, and Professor Sprout entered.  
  
Jade knew that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.  
  
THE END 


End file.
